Homes and other buildings are typically constructed having some form of gutter system that serves to collect rainwater or other liquid from the roof and direct that water away from the house. A gutter generally comprises a longitudinal, rigid structure having a channel extending the length of the gutter. Typical styles of gutters that are available in Australia include D-gutters, fascia gutters, halfround gutters and O.G. gutters, which each serve the same purpose but are each contoured slightly differently. Generally, a first longitudinal side of the gutter is directly mounted to a fascia or other like structure immediately underneath the edge of a roof, and the opposed side generally terminates into a rounded edge. When water enters the channel, it is typically directed away from the gutter through one or more downpipes at its ends.
It is well known that gutter systems must be cleaned and maintained at constant intervals in order to avoid certain problems that may arise including gutter leakage, gutter damage and general clogging of the gutter channel and downpipe with foreign debris. For example, when build-up of foreign matter, such as leaves, occurs within a gutter channel or downpipe, the transport of water away from the gutter is restricted resulting in water build-up. Eventually, this build-up of water may lead to potentially larger problems such as water entering the attic, seepage of the water through the walls near the cornices, or damage to objects adjacent the gutter. Also, if the gutters are ‘wet’ for a long time, this increases the susceptibility to corrosion of the gutter.
There have been a number of attempts to overcome these problems including using gutter guards and other protective screening devices. These types of devices may succeed to a certain extent in preventing large debris from entering a gutter channel, however, they fail to prevent particulate matter from entering the channel so even when using gutter guards and similar devices, one must still clean the gutter channel at regular intervals.
Homeowners often talk of the difficulty in accessing the channel of a gutter for cleaning or for general maintenance. In conventional gutter systems, one is forced to either climb a ladder or mount the roof itself in order to clean the gutter channel and downpipes. This is not only difficult, but may also be dangerous and often results in the homeowner having to pay a specialist to complete the task on their behalf. There exist some prior art gutter systems which include means to pivot the gutter for easier access thereto, however, there are a number of problems associated with these apparatus.
Most existing pivotable systems involve the use of quite complex mechanisms for actuating pivot of the gutter. Those skilled in the art would know that the more parts involved in a gutter system, the more expensive the system is to manufacture and the more difficult the system is to operate. This also ultimately results in greater cost to the consumer. Further, complex componentry of a gutter system is much more susceptible to damage due to rain and wind as opposed to systems having simple mechanical parts and a smaller number of parts.
A further problem with existing pivotable gutters is that being bulky they are not visually pleasing. In addition, with the cross-sectional shapes of gutters being quite varied there is to the best knowledge of the author no system that can accommodate most if not all gutter types.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.